


Me Too.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam notices that something is up with Dean when they are trying to find their dad. The older brother opens up about past abuse.Trigger Warning.





	Me Too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is being abused at all please get help.  
> Much Love <3

Sam and Dean were sitting in the motel in Ohio. Sam could tell that something was bugging his big brother. He could see the tears in his eyes. 

“Dee, what's wrong? Please don't tell me it's nothing because I can see the tears.” Sam sat down next to his big brother and held his hand. 

Dean broke down in tears. “I don't wanna find dad.” He folded himself into his baby brother. 

“What happened?” He gently rubbed up and down Dean's back. 

“I had to keep you safe Sammy. If it wasn't me it would have been you.” He chocked out. 

“What do you mean if it wasn't you it would be me?” Sam looked at Dean worried and a little confused. 

“He use to abuse me in different ways.” He whispered. 

“Dean do you mean he sexually abused you?” The tears rolling down Sam's cheeks. 

“Yes and he use to beat me a lot.” He chocked out. 

“When was the last time it happened?” 

“After you left for college it was still going on until he left and I started hunting on my own.” He wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and buried his face in his baby brother chest. “What I'm going to do Sammy if we find him.” 

“You aren't going to do anything Dean. I won't let him come near you.” He held his brother closer to him. “It's going to be okay.” 

“Promise Sammy?” Dean felt like his was the baby brother. 

“Yeah baby I promise. We need to eat, do you wanna go get the food or do you want me too?” 

“We can go together and just get pizza from a crossed the street?” He asked his baby brother. 

“Yeah we can. Let's get going so we can eat.” He took his brother's hand. 

*****

Dean took of hold of Sam's hand and leaned on his baby brother for support. Sam kissed Dean's temple. He grabbed their keys and shut and locked the door. Sam turned to look at his brother and saw the tears still there. 

“Shh no more crying please. It's breaks me to see you like this Dee.” 

“I'm sorry.” Dean whispered. 

“Don't be sorry. I just love you and hurts me to see you like this.” He pulled him close to him. 

They let a go of each other as they walked into the pizza shop. They sat a table in the back. They order a pizza and to share. 

“Are you going to be okay?” He softly asked.

“I don't know Sammy. I really don't at this point. It's been almost 4 years since I've seen him.” He looked down at his hands. 

The waitress brought them their food. They didn't really talk while they ate their dinner. Once they were done Sam paid and they walked to back a crossed the street to their room. 

*****

Dean went to unlock the door but Sam stopped him. Dean looked at Sam confused.

“Someone's in our room.” He whispered while pulling out his gun. 

Dean also pulled out his gun before Sam quietly opened the door. He felt Dean tense beside him. He touched Dean's gently to show him it was going to be okay. He felt his older brother relax a little. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked. 

“Hello boys.” John turned around and looked his sons. 

Sam pulled Dean behind. “How did you found us?” He asked coldly. 

“Why don't you put your gun down son.” 

“How about not. How about you leave you and don't come back.” Sam still had his gun pointed at John. 

John moved towards Dean. Dean gabbed the back of Sam's jacket. 

“Get away from him.” Sam all but growled at John. 

“Dean why is Sam so upset?” 

Sam turned around and looked at Dean he could see the tears. “You can go to the car if you want too. You don't have stay in here while we talk.” He gently wiped the tears off of Dean's cheeks. 

“No I'm done being scared of him Sammy.” He said with strength he didn't know he could have when it came to John. He moved out from behind his baby brother. “I told him what you use to do me and I won't let it happen ever again to me or Sammy. Put your gun away Sammy, I won't let you do anything dumb.” 

Sam put his gun away, he didn't have to happy about it about he did what Dean asked. Dean and Sam stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“Come on Dean you know I didn't treat you that bad.” John said. 

“Not that bad really? I was 8 the first time you beat the shit out me. I was fucking 10 the first you touched me sexually. Get out John and don't come back because if you do we'll destroy and that's promise.” The two brother stood strong together. 

“Dean I.” 

“He said get out and don't come back.” Sam looked at John with a fierceness he had never seen in his youngest son's eyes. 

*****

John didn't say another word as he walked out the motel room. Sam stood at the door and watched as John drove away. He shut and locked the door behind him. He turned around and looked at his big brother. He was just standing there looking shocked. 

Sam gently touched Dean's arm. “I'm so proud of you Dean.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him. “I couldn't have done that with you Sammy. I'm glad you were here with me. I love you Sam.” 

“I love you too Dee.” He hugged his big brother back tightly. 

With that one hug they both knew that they could get through anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
